A lost cause
by Vasily
Summary: As Tony invites Tim for a party that night, Tim accepts after some doubts. This is probably his worst decision ever, but this is still recoverable? Friendship, McNozzo, Hurt/Comfort & Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hii, at first, thank you for reading my story. Here is the first official chapter of A Lost Cause, guys. The story officially started now!  
I hope you guys like it a bit.  
This is my first story that is written in the third person and first NCIS fanfic, so I hope I've made it a bit interesting to read (;  
Just hoping you like it, tho.  
Big kiss xx

 **Gerne:** Hurt/comfurt, angst, friendship, humor and family. All of that good stuf.

 **Important:** I'm Dutch so that will probably be my excuse for the bad English and typos.

"McGee"

Besotted looked McGee on his work. A pair of black Vans Shoes came in his sight and he squeezed his eyes closed for a moment. What should he now again?

"What do you want, DiNozzo," he grunted softly. He had no point in whining of this moron. The only thing Tony brought with him were problems, problems and more problems. It was already far too often happened that Tony pushed him in any of his deeds with him and came out innocent, while McGee got all the blame. He was fed up now.

"Nothing," grinned Tony. He looked down on the boy and leaned against McGee's desk.

A deep sigh left McGee his mouth when he looked at the Senior Agent.

"You always say that there is not, but always there is then something, Tony," snarled McGee annoyed.

"McBaby," began Tony, "I have a great idea."

"Oh, no," groaned McGee soft.

"There will be a party tonight and I'm invited. Are you going with me? " Tony watched McGee excited to - he was so full of his own idea.

"This was your idea? A bit party around? "muttered McGee standing up of his chair where he about one and a half hours had brought on by working on old cases.  
Tony shook his head wildly.

"No, man, that's not all!" cried the boy excited. "We wait until some girls totally fed first, then we can both do what we want with them!"

McGee looked aghast the brown haired boy next to him. He was disgusted at the fact alone that this came up in Tony's head.

"No, dude. That is disgusting, " McGee muttered," How do you get it in your head? You have to treat girls with respect, not as objects. " " As if they cared " Tony snapped. "Don't be so prudish, McBaby."

"Rather prudish than disgusting," McGee rebounded back. He picked up what papers of his desk and stood up without even saying a word, he walked to the elevator and disappeared into it. He left Anthony DiNozzo confused behind.


	2. Chapter 2

McGee looked bored on his cellphone. Why didn't he went with Tony to that stupid party? Would Tony already be there? It wasn't even half past eight. He was propably not. McGee tapped on his mobile and searched for the name of Anthony.

"Hello, with Anthony DiNozzo?" sounded the gasping for breath on the other end of the line.

Somewhat surprised took out McGee his phone at his ear off and stayed there for a little while to bemused stare. Sighing, he shook his head and brought the thing anyway but back to his ear.

"Tony, Tim here," the boy mumbled. "Are you already gone?"

"Nope." Tony made the ' p ' pop and McGee knew one hundred percent sure that the boy now had smug grin on his face.

"What then? Do you finally come with me? " " If it's possible, "replied McGee bored.

"I'm almost there, so along your street," gasped Tony again. "Bye Probie."  
And the connection was broken.

Tony hadn't lied when he said he was on a bicycle. The boy stand for McGee's house with behind him his bike.

"Dude," began McGee, "why are you on the bike?" Tony shrugged. He knew for sure that he wouldn't return home by driving a car.

"I don't know," replied Tony blurred. "I don't think I can return home driving a car when I'm drunk."

• • •

McGee scanned the huge room with his eyes - not that there's much to see. Everywhere he looked there were dancing people. He felt how he was pushed to the side rough and fiery he established looked up. A kissng couple pushed him away. McGee decided to let it go, but was not less annoyed. Why did he came here again?

"Dude, you coming, or do you keep dreaming?"  
The voice of Tony had removed him from his rough thoughts and disrupted looked McGee up, for the second time this evening.

"Yes, Yes, I'm coming," muttered the boy, just loud enough for Tony to be able to hear it.

Tony watched McGee with narrowed eyes. "Don't say you going to be cranky all night, eh probie?" the brown haired boy warned him.  
McGee sighed, but shook his head. Why did he even come to this stupid party?

"Dude, now you doing it again," growled Tony annoyed. He grasped his arm and pulled him through the dancing crowd, looking for a good drink. Tony didn't want to hang around with a cranky McGee. McGee already figured out what Tony was planning.

"Tony, I know you're thinking of making me drunk. Stop, "muttered McGee above the music.

"Probie, I only want you are to make some fun," sighed Tony irritated. Why did McGee always find out?

"And stop calling me 'probie', my name is Tim."

"If you stop whining and complaining, then I stop with calling you ' probie ', probie," grinned Tony. Tim rolled annoyed with his eyes.

They arrived at a table that was full of tasty snacks and drinks. Lots of drink. Tony's eyes began to gleam and eagerly he grabbed a cup. He puts different types of beverage in the cup and started to mix with a spoon which he had taken from somewhere. Wide grinning he held the cup under Tim his nose. Tim rease him eyebrown. He could smell the alcohol from a distance already strong and knew that the amount of alcohol in the drink was not normal.

"No, Tony. I don't want it, "growled Tim dark. He pushed Tony's hand gently away to not spill any stuff on himself.  
Tony, however, continued to penetrate.

"Come on, Timothy," whined the boy, "Let's create just a bit of fun. You should come back to life, Tim. " Tim left his eyes make contact with those of Tony. Tony's eyes were concerned this time, not compelling. He knew that Tony was right, again. Sp Tim took the cup out of Tony his hand and drank the cup empty at one time.


	3. Chapter 3

The alcoholic stuff slipped by the throat of the guy and he greedily swallowed it through. It didn't matter that he was fed up , he had fun, right? Of course, he had fun, but especially in his own head. Everything that happened around him, went like a blur to him.

In fact everything around him was a blur. Vague silhouettes of people in the club were the only thing he saw, no familiar face he could get out there.

He felt how people around him pulled him back. He didn't understand why. He was also way too drunk to even think.

The silhouettes around him were now all stepped back. For that he realized what was going on, he got a fist in his face.

Half stumbling, he ran back. What was going on. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"You are owed me some", were the last words he heard that night.

• • •

There was shouting in the club to hear, loud and clear a call for help. The boy focused as best he could to get a sharp image in his head. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

However, it was his own stupid fault. He simply had to accept the "no" of the other guy to step. Careful he opened his eyes again, and noticed that the haze around him was reduced.

The silhouettes were real people, with real faces. He didn't had time to take a long look, because the scene for him drew his attention.

Two men, no guys, they looked pretty young, were at the fight. He put a step forward and tried out of them who they were.

To his horror he recognized one of the guys. It was McGee, his friend.

He stepped forward and just when he wanted to jump in between, there was the sound of a shotgun.

• • •

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, really but school is a pain in the ass right now.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and followers. It means a lot :3**


End file.
